Bad romance
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Ichigo returns home late to find...? Forbidden and suppressed emotions were awakened from a simple hug that was meant for comfort but led to something none of the two roommates and best friends expected to happen. Rated M, GrimmIchi.
1. Bad romance

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here's a new fic for all GrimmIchi fans out there. I'm not sure if it's going to stay as a one-shot since I have an idea for the second chapter, but anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. It's written in third person's POV and I'm not overly happy about it, since I haven't written anything in third person's POV in ages so I was a bit uncertain about some things... -.- Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as my other fics.**

 **Warnings: hard yaoi, GrimmIchi, angst and Grimmjow being kind of a sadistic bastard we all know and love**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine. I did have a dream about Byakuya doing very perv-.. ups :) right, Bleach doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

.

 **Bad romance**

.

* * *

The sky was dark, covered with heavy clouds that promised a large amount of snow. It was cold, but then again, it was mid November so it wasn't all that surprising. A man was taking long steps, rushing to his home. He clutched his hands together pulling them to his lips to warm them up with his hot breath.

"Man, it's freezing tonight." An orange haired man thought aloud frowning at the dark clouds that loomed over his head.

He rushed to his building and rang the intercom for his roommate to open the door, it was too cold to search for his keys and even if he found them his hands were freezing so he wasn't sure he could hold the key in them anyway. However, there was no answer from his apartment.

Ichigo rang again, but this time longer, in case his roommate was sleeping this would definitely wake him up.

Nothing.

A frown that already marred the beautiful face of a twenty four year-old lawyer now has got even deeper.

' _Did something happen to him?'_

At first he dismissed the thought immediately, as if something _could_ happen to that man. Then he took a glance at the balcony on the third floor and saw that there was no light on.

"That man is insane if he went somewhere now at this weather." He mused to himself and pressed his palms to his lips again to blow some hot air into them. Thinking that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to keep waiting for his roommate to open the door considering he is probably away, Kurosaki Ichigo put a hand into his pocket in search for the keys.

Finally he was in. The temperature in the building seemed for twenty degrees higher even though he knew it was just his subjective feeling considering he spent so much time outside. He patiently waited for the elevator and pressed number three once the door opened.

Ichigo felt tired. He spent the entire day at the court and he was exhausted and hungry. Thinking about food made his stomach growl loudly and he frowned at it. Should he order Pizza? Or prepare some food. He felt too tired to cook, but he enjoyed doing it, so maybe a homemade meal was what he needed at the moment.

He unlocked the door of his apartment and entered, casually taking his shoes off. What he found surprising was the smell of smoke that reeked in the apartment. It wasn't like something was burning, more like _someone_ was smoking inside and it made his left eye twitch in annoyance. Aside from that, nothing was off.

Well, maybe not really.

Since the light was off the young man didn't notice that someone actually was currently in the apartment, so when two crystal blue eyes greeted him from the sofa in the living room he almost shrieked. Almost. He was too big of a man for that.

"Grimm?" Orange haired man's voice was smooth and gentle.

He received no answer from the other person.

Ichigo reached for the power switch but the deep gruff voice made him freeze mid-step and turn his attention to the figure on the sofa.

"Don't. Keep it off."

The man was clearly Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the twenty five year old businessman that Ichigo was sharing apartment with. Ichigo could recognize that voice anytime.

"You could open the damn door, it's freezing outside." Ichigo said crossing his arms over chest and curiously watching the other man. Since Grimmjow didn't approve of the light in the living room he turned on the one in the hall, and froze at the sight that greeted him.

Their living room was a total wreck. Even that was a _pretty_ word in this case. The curtain was torn up, there was a huge pile of ripped up clothes in the corner of the room and… was that blood on Grimmjow's hand?

Ichigo switched the light on finally taking a good look at his roommate. The blue eyed man didn't seem affected by the penetrating gaze Ichigo directed his way. The handsome lawyer took a better look around the room and was left speechless.

TV was broken, as in, there was a hole inside of it; the room reeked on alcohol and cigarettes; the glass table in front of Grimmjow was unusable since that was broken too. The wall had a stain from something Ichigo had yet to discover, most of the things were in disposable condition, but when he looked at the navy blue carpet and saw blood on it right in front of Grimmjow his eyes went wide and he inched closer to the other man.

"You're hurt." It was a statement more than a question, but a stern look told him to back off.

"None of your business, piss off." Grimmjow was sharp on tongue, but Ichigo got used to it, knowing the man for over twenty years.

"Did someone try to break in?" Ichigo said, kneeling beside Grimmjow.

"No. Leave me alone."

Grimmjow's answer was final, it left no room for arguing, but when the man clutched the glass of alcohol he was holding and looked sadly to the side, Ichigo knew that something was bothering him.

"What happened?" The orange haired man asked worriedly.

"Nel."

Saying that, blue eyed man bottomed up the glass and poured himself another drink, hoping that his roommate will leave him alone, but also knew very well Ichigo wasn't going to let this one slide.

"Did… uhm… Nel crash our home?"

"No. That was me."

He could remain silent, he could stand up and dodge the interrogation, but it was his best friend and he felt like sharing the burden with someone. After all, Ichigo would eventually find out who ruined their home anyway, there was no point in hiding it.

"Is that how you hurt your palm?"

"Can you stop? I'm not in the mood Ichigo." Grimmjow said looking away.

Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room only to return a minute later carrying the first aid kit they kept in the bathroom. There was no point in scolding the blue haired man, at least not now anyway. He drank his ass of, he was hurt physically and most likely emotionally since Nel was the name of his girlfriend, and he definitely wasn't in the mood because of her.

"Move." Ichigo ordered calmly and took a seat next to his roommate. "I'm gonna patch you up, it's going to sting a bit since I can see your cuts are deep, but unless you want me to call an ambulance, you'll put up with the pain. And no, I'm not going to give up on this one like I did on the apartment."

"Whatever." Grimmjow dully answered but outstretched his palm anyway.

The silence was not the comfortable one like they usually shared when they relaxed together or watched TV or just were in the same room doing different things. Ichigo was beyond pissed, but he hid it well. He knew that something drastic had happened in order for Grimmjow to tear the place apart, it's not like Grimmjow was the violent type of person. He rather took his frustration out having sex with his girlfriend or anyone willing for that matter if he wasn't in the relationship.

The curiosity got better out of him and he looked at this roommate with chocolate brown eyes waiting for Grimmjow to turn to him. Blue haired man noticed he was being watched and gazed into the penetrating eyes of his roommate.

"You wanna know what happened, right?" Grimmjow was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence.

The look in his eyes wasn't furious like it usually got when he was angry about something, it was rather sad, solemn. That was what got Ichigo really concerned.

"Well... Yeah, if you don't mind telling me."

Grimmjow sighed and looked at the crashed living room before taking a sip from his Skotch.

"Remember when you told me Nel was _that_ kind of girl?" Grimmjow spoke not looking at Ichigo and wincing slightly at the pain he was feeling from the hydrogen.

"You mean when I told you that she's not the right choice of a girlfriend because she's a whore and likes to fool around way too much, then we got into an argument which culminated into fist fight and we were both wearing bruises for a whole weak? Yeah, I remember that one." Ichigo snorted and kept working on his friend's injured palm.

Grimmjow turned to look at him with a hurt expression which Ichigo saw when he looked up to meet blue eyes.

"Well, you were right."

The glass Grimmjow held was empty again and he poured himself another round.

Ichigo winced looking at his best friend and raised a hand to Grimmjow's face to clean the trail of blood the man left when he probably scratched his cheek with his injured palm.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo replied softly taking Grimmjow's cheek in his palm.

Grimmjow didn't lean into it nor did he make any motion to move from it or remove the other man's hand from his face. He simply blinked and looked to side.

"Actually, I'm sorry for starting a fight with you when you were just looking out for me."

Ichigo kept silent cleaning off the stains of blood on the injured palm, he knew that Grimmjow was beyond pissed off, not only she did what she always do to every person she got together with, but she was also the reason him and Grimmjow hadn't spoken for almost a month.

"It's her birthday today." Grimmjow started slowly, looking at the glass. "I went over to surprise her, even though she told me we'd see each other later, but I knew she was at home and thought 'why the hell not', but…"

His eyes closed then opened again, rage evident in those blue irises.

"But?"

"She wasn't alone. She was actually in the bed with someone else. I was so dumbstruck that I hadn't told her a single word." Grimmjow finished quietly.

Ichigo clutched the other man's palm and traced his long fingers over it softly.

"That bitch."

"Yeah… Wanna know the funny part? She said 'honey, it's not what it looks like'!" Handsome face formed a smirk and he looked at his orange haired friend who had an angry look upon his face. "I mean, it looked like she was taking it from behind, I could even see the man's pimp. If that's not how sex looks like, then I never fucked in my entire life."

The drink was gone and Grimmjow reached for the almost empty bottle to pour more of it.

"Wait, Grimm… There's no reason for you to die of the amount of alcohol in your blood tonight, chill." Ichigo tried to stop him from drinking more but the blue eyed man protested.

"I want to drink, I want to forget about that bitch! I wish I never met her!"

His friend seemed more like a teenager than a grown up man, sure he liked Nel, but she wasn't his first girlfriend nor the last one, Ichigo was sure of it.

"Why don't you just fuck off with Scotch and go to sleep?" Ichigo tried to take the bottle away from him but was shoved back harshly.

"Na-ah, I love Scotch, it's my only true love. And look, it loves me too, it won't let go of me." Grimmjow hugged the bottle close to himself.

Ichigo had had enough of that mess. First he was freezing outside and Grimmjow couldn't move his ass to open the damn door, then he entered and found him sitting in the dark in the demolished room, which was also his doing. He had hurt himself, and now he was drinking like a mad man. The last thing orange haired man wanted was to spend the night in the hospital because of the idiot who acted like hormonal teen.

"Give me that." He reached for the bottle and pulled it harshly tugging Grimmjow to him in the process.

"NO, damn it!" Grimmjow yelled and pushed the orange haired roommate into the soft sofa.

When Ichigo looked up from his position he found the man he called his best friend intently watching him.

"Please, stop drinking for the night. I'll make us dinner and we can talk about anything you want. Just don't drown in alcohol, please."

"No!"

"Grimm…"

Ichigo almost whined at his best friend and his child-like behavior, Grimmjow was annoying him to no end. But there was something about the position they were in that made Ichigo swallow hard and try not to be obvious about how good it felt to have his roommate above him.

It wasn't a secret that Ichigo liked men. His family knew that, hell, even Grimmjow knew that. They were just friends though, Grimmjow was straight and he never even imagined that Ichigo could see him as a boyfriend material, since they were childhood friends. However, it was a secret that Ichigo crushed hard on his best friend. He knew very well that Grimmjow was way out of his league since the man was as straight as an arrow, and therefor Ichigo had suppressed his feelings long time ago, in his college years when he realized that he had to move on and stop day dreaming about someone who will never become his. Someone who will never look at him the same way Ichigo was seeing him.

But now… those sad blue eyes…

Grimmjow was emotionally hurt and he would never admit it aloud but his eyes spoke more than words ever could. So Ichigo tugged his friend forward and hugged him gently.

"I'm right here, you'll live through it."

Grimmjow nodded once, a motion to show he had heard Ichigo, and accepted the _friendly_ gesture, returning the hug. Ichigo sighed sadly. He knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, he knew how Nel was and how she treated her partners. She was beautiful, yes, but also slutty and he warned Grimmjow about it.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo aked the man above him not letting go of him.

Grimmjow's fingers tangled into orange hair and Ichigo had to bite back a moan that threatened to escape. This was dangerous. His roommate was broken and vulnerable, this was definitely not the right time to have the kind of thoughts where he wished they did something else in the current position.

"Uhm… Grimm? Wanna eat?" He tried again.

"Mmm…"

Grimmjow mumbled something that seemed like 'mhm' to Ichigo and the younger man tried to sit up pushing his friend backwards in the process. However, the blue eyed man refused to break the hold on him. They were sitting on the sofa, Ichigo's hands around Grimmjow's waist and Grimmjow's clutching the younger man's shoulders.

"You gotta let me go if you plan to eat, dinner won't cook itself." Ichigo joked and pressed his forehead in the taller man's chest.

Damn, Grimmjow's scent was driving him mad. He never had thought that he would be able to actually be in this kind of position with Grimmjow, that the older man would hold him as if his life depended on it. Ichigo smiled sadly into his friend's chest and realized that the hug was nothing more than a comfort to Grimmjow, so he tried to push back his thoughts again.

But that was harder than he imagined it would be, Grimmjow's hold on Ichigo loosened a bit and the taller man put his chin on orange haired man's shoulders gently nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

"Hnn…"

Ichigo's breath hitched as he caught himself moaning at the feeling of Grimmjow's touch. He thought about what he should do, what was the right thing to do, but when Grimmjow's fingers slipped under his sweater and gently tickled his skin, he realized what exactly blue eyed man wanted.

Grimmjow was seeking comfort, and Ichigo knew that for Grimmjow comfort meant sex. Only, he wasn't sure that his best friend realized what he was asking for. As if hearing Ichigo's thoughts, Grimmjow kissed his neck and switched their position.

Grimmjow leaned on the sofa and held Ichigo in his lap, the younger man straddling him. Ichigo's hands cupped Grimmjow's face and he looked into the hungry eyes of his roommate. He realized that Grimmjow really was horny, probably from the body touching but Ichigo was too afraid to push this any further. He wanted Grimmjow, but his friend wasn't even gay to begin with, and he was drunk and emotionally unstable… No, Ichigo couldn't use him.

But as much as Ichigo refused to do anything, refused to show Grimmjow that he was aroused because of him, his roommate was doing the opposite. The harsh grind of Grimmjow's hips should've been a warning to the younger man to expect the kiss that followed.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and his lips stilled. The man was kissing him, as far as one-sided kiss allowed that is.

Grimmjow's lips were soft and inviting and Ichigo would've been a fool if he missed probably the only opportunity he'd ever had to taste them. Closing his eyes he caught Grimmjow's lower lip between his lips and allowed the man to taste him further sighing sadly into the kiss.

It was as if he was set on fire. Ichigo's body was burning in need all of a sudden, the kiss felt too good to be true and his dick twitched.

Grimmjow deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting Ichigo's hot mouth. He opened his eyes to look at his roommate and long-time friend. Ichigo's face was slightly flushed which aroused Grimmjow more as he grinded once again into Ichigo making the younger man open his eyes in pleasure that overtook him.

Their gazes clashed. One pair of eyes full of lust and unsuppressed anger, the other soft and caring. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him and he broke the kiss pressing his forehead on Ichigo's. Their breathing was shallow, but none of them seemed to notice the necessary need for air as their arousals touched.

"We… uhm… we should stop Grimm."

It was spoken quietly, but the need in Ichigo's voice couldn't be denied. And Grimmjow heard it, he felt it too, by the way Ichigo kissed him. The orange haired young man returned his kiss eagerly, although not as violent as he was kissing Ichigo.

As if to show his displeasure at Ichigo's statement, Grimmjow hugged Ichigo further and slammed his hips upwards groaning at the overwhelming sensation.

"Please… ah… stop this." Ichigo said quietly again, but he couldn't suppress the moan.

"If you really want me to stop, I'll do it, but I need this. I need you. I… want you."

"Grimm… I…"

Ichigo closed his eyes again. What could he say? 'I'm gay and I have feelings for you which I'm afraid of admitting even to myself '? Or 'This will break my heart'?

He was never weak in front of Grimmjow, even when he was sad and hurt he held his emotions in control, mostly because Grimmjow _was_ the reason behind those emotions. Besides, chances were that Grimmjow won't remember it tomorrow anyway, since he's wasted right now. And aside from the fact that he'll probably remember this night for the rest of his life and will be heartbroken, was there going to be more consequences?

No, none.

And Grimmjow wanted him. There was so much passion in the words he uttered. It was obvious that Grimmjow was hard and it was because of him.

So he looked at Grimmjow once again, kissed his forehead tenderly and lowered his head so he could whisper in his ear.

"Not here Grimm, let's go to the bedroom."

His response was another kiss, less violent than the first one, but just as needy.

Ichigo moved to stand up and held out a hand to his _friend_ , which Grimmjow took. He only meant it as friendly gesture, to help Grimmjow stand up, but the man laced their fingers together as he followed the slightly shorter man to the bedroom.

Ichigo thought it through, he'd take Grimmjow to his bedroom and after they're done he could sleep in his bed and Ichigo would get out and go to sleep in his own room. And in the morning, even if Grimmjow remembered anything Ichigo would just shrug it off as a dream and nothing more.

But it was like the tall man saw through his plan since he tugged on Ichigo's hand and led them straight into Ichigo's room.

Before Ichigo had time to protest his hands were pinned above his head and he was pressed against the door of his room. He didn't hide the surprise at Grimmjow's bold move, his eyes scanning the taller man only to find Grimmjow's full of raw lust. There was no denying in what he wanted right then, and there was no way Ichigo could refuse him. He knew well enough this was Grimmjow's way of dealing with sadness and anger and for some reason Ichigo was the one Grimmjow wanted to take it out on.

"Ichigo…"

The name was like a moan from those soft lips Ichigo had kissed not few minutes ago. It was like Grimmjow was giving him an opening, a choice, well not much of it since he was pinned to the door after all, but it was like Grimmjow gave him a chance to refuse him.

"Do it, Grimm."

Call him selfish and a bastard, but he couldn't say no. Not when those blue eyes pleaded silently behind that lustful gaze and not when those strong muscular arms held his so needy.

It was all Grimmjow needed to press himself fully onto Ichigo and capture the shorter man's lips. Ichigo moaned at the feeling as he grinded his hips into Grimmjow's, openly showing the man what he was doing to Ichigo.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hands in order to angle his neck properly to deepen the kiss. Ichigo's legs started feeling mushy from all the pleasure and emotions that swirled inside of him and he put them around Grimmjow's waist, making the other man groan. Grimmjow kissed him harder then, their teeth clacked from the force and lust both of the man felt at the moment as their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance.

Grimmjow scooped Ichigo up and carried him to the bed, there were no protests from the younger man since he was well aware of the fact that he could barely stand with the way Grimmjow was kissing, much less walk to the bed.

Ichigo spread his legs and let Grimmjow position himself above him while they continued to kiss and nip on each other's lips. Grimmjow was the one who broke the contact when the need for air became painful and he tugged on Ichigo's sweater quickly removing it when Ichigo straightened himself.

The rest of their clothes were lost in the poorly lit room, scattered all over the floor, but none of them cared. Grimmjow's palms were softly stroking Ichigo's thighs, while he watched the orange haired man moan in pleasure. Then he tentatively touched Ichigo's erection and the younger man's eyes fluttered open to look at him. There was so much affection in Ichigo's gaze and it made Grimmjow become bolder with his actions.

He experimentally licked the tip of Ichigo's cock and Ichigo straightened up to look at the man. Confused chocolate eyes met vivid blue and Grimmjow cockily smirked before taking Ichigo's erection in his mouth. Ichigo was on cloud nine, he was feeling way too good for it not to be a dream. He couldn't hold out much longer and he tugged harshly on Grimmjow's hair making the man move away from the cock he was sucking and glare at the orange haired guy.

Ichigo's palm cupped Grimmjow's face while the other led Grimmjow's hand to his needy erection. Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand while he pumped his pulsating cock in need for release. Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes away from Ichigo. The younger man was in heat, stroking himself greedily and his soft eyes looking at Grimmjow.

Blue haired man got closer to him and gave Ichigo's lower lip a harsh tug before looking at Ichigo's eyes and softly whispering, "Come for me".

Ichigo moaned loudly when his orgasm hit him as he stared directly into blue eyes the whole time. Grimmjow was mesmerized, he had never seen his friend come, he had never seen Ichigo look so fucking sexy and vulnerable at the same time. His dick was painfully hard before, but now it started leaking with pre-cum and he was almost sure he was going to come just from the sight in front of him.

Ichigo's breathing was heavy, his brain clouded with lust and those damn feelings of love he tried so hard to hide and deny.

"So hot…"

Grimmjow commented huskily and Ichigo looked to the side feeling self conscious as he slightly blushed.

"You… you have no idea, do you?"

Ichigo's question was directed at Grimmjow but he wasn't looking at the man. He couldn't. He was afraid to show Grimmjow the tearful look he knew he had right now. He felt like crying, both from happiness to experience such a thing with a man he loved for almost a decade as more than a friend; and also from sadness, because he was sure that Grimmjow would never see him the same way and knew that he was in for a major hearth break.

Grimmjow was drunk, but he knew his best friend, he knew that something was wrong the moment Ichigo refused to meet his eyes. However, he was too fucked up at the time to think about Ichigo's feelings. He had let his alcohol consumed mind to guide him through the night as he pushed his best friend back on the pillow.

"Don't hate me because of this."

As he said that, Grimmjow pushed a cum coated finger inside Ichigo's hole and watched the young man cringe at the slight pain the intrusion caused. They never discussed it, but somehow Grimmjow assumed that Ichigo didn't like to take it up the ass. Yes, Ichigo preferred to top, and Grimmjow was sure of it the second his finger slipped inside the ginger haired man.

Ichigo groaned loudly in pain. He couldn't blame Grimmjow for it since the man was inexperienced in sex with another man, but he wished his friend was a bit more careful. Blue eyes followed every move that Ichigo was taking and Grimmjow bent forward to press his lips on Ichigo's.

"I'm sorry."

Grimmjow whispered, kissing Ichigo softly. He didn't force the kiss, he didn't push his tongue violently inside, he was simply touching the other man's lips with his own as an apologizing gesture. Ichigo didn't say anything. A tear slipped near his cheek and he hugged his best friend pulling him closer, searching for more contact, more feelings, more everything.

Ichigo was hard again, it amazed him how this man above him could make him come so fast and just as fast turn him on. Grimmjow put in another finger stretching Ichigo with scissor-like moves and constantly kissing the man under him. He started trailing kisses down Ichigo's neck and nipped at his pulse point enjoying the moans of his best friend.

Blue eyes looked at brown ones apologetically as Grimmjow's large cock penetrated the abused hole. Ichigo winced but didn't protest.

"Go… ah… deeper…"

It was a command that Grimmjow obeyed. His strong hips slammed ruthlessly as pushed his erection deeper inside Ichigo's ass. Ichigo knew he was going to be in pain the next day and maybe few days later. Not just that, it was going to be hard to hide from Grimmjow limping that he knew would follow, but he clenched his teeth and clutched the blue haired man tighter.

Grimmjow was trying to adjust his hips, searching for the sweet spot that would make Ichigo scream in pleasure instead of pain, and when he finally found it, he was rewarded with a loud moan of approval from his partner.

"Yes! Grimm, there… ah! More!"

The moans were making him go mad with lust and the older man kept slamming his dick hard into Ichigo striking his prostate. Grimmjow's hands were on Ichigo's hips, holding him steady as he fucked him hard. Ichigo's nails dug into Grimmjow's back and the blue haired man groaned in ecstasy and slight pain. He took Ichigo's hand in his own as he leaned forward and pressed their palms together near Ichigo's head.

Their fingers laced and Ichigo glanced at their hands before lifting his gaze to meet a pair of ocean blue orbs that were watching him intently. Lust, hurt, need, understanding… blue eyes didn't hide anything. Ichigo lowered Grimmjow's head catching him by the neck and kissed him hungrily.

Finally, Ichigo broke the kiss moving to whisper the forbidden words into Grimmjow's ear. The three small words, that never should've been spoken between them.

"I love you."

In that moment Grimmjow bit hard on Ichigo's neck and increased the intensity of his moving. Ichigo screamed in pure pleasure as he was thrown over the edge, followed by Grimmjow's low groan as he came deep inside Ichigo. A name slipped his lips as his orgasm hit him, and it made Ichigo hug him tightly letting him ride through the blissful pleasure.

"Ichigo…"

As his orgasm ended, Grimmjow let himself fall on top of his best friend limply. After a few moments he pulled out from Ichigo already missing the heat and clutched the younger man close to him, shifting their position in bed.

"Sleep." Grimmjow muttered softly.

Ichigo reached for the blanket and covered them, his brain and body exhausted from all the emotions and pleasure he felt. A strong arm was holding him by the waist and he let himself be embraced by the man he was desperately in love with as he let the sleep consume him.


	2. The aftermath

_Hey :) I said I had this part planned, so for everyone who were unsatisfied about how I finished the story (I was unsatisfied too!), here's chapter two._

 _Special thanks to **fallowell,** **nightgazer101** and **Madame Hearts** , this chapter is for you guys so I hope you enjoy it. :)_

 **Warnings : This is more of a my style writing, it's in Grimmjow's POV, so expect dirty language, can't help it, but damn I enjoy writing from his perspective. *sigh***

 **Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine.**

* * *

 **The aftermath**

.

 _"Wanna scream out_  
 _No more hiding_  
 _Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
 _Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright_  
 _In the aftermath"_

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. My head was killing me, my breath smelled like alcohol and cigarettes mixed up and I had a strong urge to vomit my fucking soul out.

I felt someone moving in the bed and glanced to my right.

His body was pressed to mine and I realized I hadn't even noticed it in my hangover state, blaming the hotness on a warm blanket or whatever I was leaning on to.

But no… Apparently last night hadn't been a dream. Well, if it's to judge by a delicious body of my roommate and best friend who was sleeping next to me anyway. His breathing was even, his palm was stretched across my torso clutching it almost possessively and it made my eyebrow rise up slightly.

Should I wake him up?

How did this even…?

Oh, right.

That fucking bitch.

I wasn't even sad to begin with. The only reason I felt slightly down was because that fucking slut was the reason Ichigo and I almost broke our friendship. I always had a thing for big boobs and she was… Ugh… They were pretty soft too and real, not silicon. But I should've listened to Ichigo… Instead the bitch made a moron out of me.

I started to recall last night's events.

I went to see her to congratulate her birthday hoping _I'd get some_ , and I saw her with some guy in bed. Now, most of the boyfriends would probably kill the guy, or both, but I didn't give a flying fuck about it, as if I'd end up in a jail because of some hoe.

But I was angry. So fucking pissed off at myself for being a fool and not thrusting my best friend. I left the apartment, bought three bottles of Scotch on my way home and came here, to drink myself to oblivion.

I cringed a bit remembering how I trashed our living room. But it was needed to be done. I ripped up all of Nel's stuff so she wouldn't need to come pick them up. Ever. There was her small bottle of perfume, I tossed it into the wall and it splashed leaving a fucking huge stain, I knew Ichigo was going to kill me for that one. I ripped up the curtains, since she made me put them… The apartment was fine without them in the first place.

I thought about how Ichigo was going to react. He wouldn't like this in the slightest. I took a seat and kept drinking while I watched some TV program. As if mocking me the damn TV had some show on about 'how your relationship influents your friendship'.

I didn't bother switching the channel.

I caught the glass table in front me and crashed the fucking thing. Talk more about stupid shit now. Realizing I had nowhere to put my glass and drink, I got up and took the almost broken table back to its place.

And I was sitting there, calmly, pondering what should I do next.

That's when he came.

Of course, I knew he was going to ask what happened, it wasn't just that he was curious, but more like he was worried. Why? Fuck if I know… But Ichigo always did that. Even though he was younger, the man was always more responsible and calmer than me.

* * *

He was gay, and I knew that since I caught him jerking off to some gay porno video.

He was young, maybe fifteen or so. I went to visit him and since his parents welcomed me as their own son I simply entered, greeted them and went upstairs to his room. He freaked out though, it seemed like he would start crying any second, so I simply grinned at him and told him I'll wait for him in front of his room till he was done, giving him thumbs up in the process. When he came out of the room he was wearing so adorable deep crimson blush that I wanted to pinch his cheeks at how cute he looked. I realized my thoughts were weird since it was my **guy** best friend but I shrugged it off.

We never talked about that event again.

I looked at his sleeping form and instead of feeling disgust and panic that a naked, extremely manly body was snuggling with me, I felt _relief_ and very comfortable.

Ichigo stirred in his sleep and possessively threw a leg over mine as he inched closer to my body. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Thrust him to be over protective of me even when he's asleep. The blanket slipped down his hip leaving it naked and I took it to cover him and froze mid way.

There was a huge bruise on his hip. He always had sensitive skin so it was _that_ noticeable. I frowned at it feeling like an asshole for hurting him and threw a blanked over him as I put my arm around him, almost as possessively as his leg was.

He seemed to approve of my motion since he smiled in his sleep leaving me stunned. Ichigo was beautiful, in every sense of that word. His physical appearance would make many men jealous and even some women since he looked better than them. His behavior was always controlled and calm. He was an honest friend, good son, protective and carrying brother and he would give his life for people that meant something to him.

I was a straight man, had a thing for big boobs. I **loved** sex but I never loved any woman. I blame it on my mother who dumped my father and me when I was still a child and left who knows where, so I never trusted women.

Ichigo and I lived together since he was eighteen, meaning six years. Four years ago I accidentally caught him naked while he was leaving the bathroom after showering. I didn't mean to, I was passing by to my room. And…

The view left me speechless.

I never blushed in my entire life. Not a single fucking time, except then. There was something about the way he was holding his posture and the way his wet hair dripped on his shoulders… and the way his eyes caught me staring at him. Well more like I was ogling his dick and admired the orange curls around it when I realized he was watching me. He shrieked and covered his dick with both of his palms then he glared.

I laughed it off and shook my head moving on.

The image of my best friend and how hot he looked naked and dripping wet haunted my dreams and jerk off sessions occasionally.

I smiled at the memory looking at Ichigo who was still sleeping next to me. I could feel his dick pressing onto my leg and that revved images from last night.

* * *

He saw I had hurt my palm, I didn't even remember how but perhaps it was when I was putting the broken table back to the place. He was really pissed off at me and that made him look so fucking hot. Yet, he decided not to question the new appearance of our living room and settled for tending to my wound.

The guilt was eating me.

I had hurt him badly because of Nel, and I'm not saying he didn't punch me back at the time we were fighting because of the lying, cheating bitch, but he never hit to actually hurt. His punches were defensive, to tell me to piss the fuck off. But I was so angry at the fact he was meddling with my business while I had no say whatsoever in whom HE dated. And trust me, his partners were disgusting idiots, but I always remained quiet about it, not wanting to sound like a jealous possessive freak.

His left eye was bruised for a whole fucking month, his lower lip was cut because he had bitten it accidentally while we were exchanging punches, and I gave him a pretty strong kick in the ribs. We weren't talking even though we lived together. Can you fucking imagine how hard it was for me? He was the only person I could open up myself to. And I had hurt him because jealousy and pride got the best out of me.

And yet he was there… patching up my palm, my nerves and my heart.

I fucking drank a lot. It was not a good excuse for what I did, but shit… The way his eyes lingered on my arm and my face, the way he softly hugged me to comfort me and his fucking delicious scent of strawberry shampoo he used.

I lost it.

I'd probably kissed him even if I wasn't drunk, but the alcohol only made me bolder. I was sure Ichgio would throw a fit and punch me. I mean, I was using my gay guy best friend to have sex, at least that's how it must have looked to him at the time. But instead he returned my kiss with just as much vigor and lust as I was kissing him.

It occurred to me that maybe, _just fucking maybe_ , he had hots for me, as in maybe sometimes when he was alone he thought of me while he jerked off. That thought only fueled my arousal and need for the man who was sitting in my lap and I wanted to ravish him.

We ended up in his bed, naked, kissing as our lives depended on it and I didn't want to even fucking think about other person kissing him like that. I remember ramming his ass so fucking hard at the thought he might have given it to someone else and rage was getting the best of me making me not care about how he felt of this whole thing.

I sighed realizing how badly I actually fucking hurt him, not just physically, but probably emotionally too. I was a fucking coward for not talking to him sooner about how I started having weird thoughts about him, thoughts that crossed way beyond the line of friendship. I was an idiotic bastard and last night only served as a proof for that.

As my brain was struggling to remember every detail of our sexual experience my head was aching more than before.

What have I done?

I possibly ruined the only good thing I had in my life. The only person I honestly cared about was broken because of me… Fuck, the ache in my heart at that thought hurt more than my fucking head. I had to talk to him first thing in the morning. I had to tell him that…

" _I love you."_

I blinked.

Then I looked at Ichigo still sleeping and possessively clutching me.

Then I blinked again.

Did I have a dream about him saying that or did that actually happen?

My brain was too tired to answer that question, but I wished for the latter as I tightened my hold on him and let the sleep consume me again.

* * *

Fuuuuuck I had to take a piss, but I so didn't want to get up. More like I didn't think I could.

I opened my eyes lazily and regretted it immediately as I was blinded by how lit the room was. I glared at the damn window realizing that it wasn't all that sunny outside, but rather white from the snow. I flipped on my stomach and realized another shocking thing.

I was alone.

It was Saturday so I knew Ichigo should've been at home and I knew how he liked to sleep in on weekends, but he wasn't in the bed.

The thought of it annoyed me.

I got up and went to the bathroom to fix myself and take so god damn needed leak. When I got out I realized two things. First, the house didn't smell like shit anymore from the booze and smoke and our living room wasn't as messy as last night.

I entered the room in search for my roommate only to find him missing.

"Ichigo!"

I yelled and my voice was so ruff from all the cigarettes I consumed. There was no answer. His shoes were in the hallway so I knew he was in the apartment unless he decided to go outside bare foot.

I entered the kitchen and found him leaned on the kitchen counter. He was wearing grey sweatpants that hung lose around his hips and a white worn out shirt he felt comfortable in when he was at home. He looked fucking edible.

There was something off about him though. The way he was holding himself, as if he had an issue of standing up str-…

"Shit, are you ok?"

I was next to him in two long steps gripping his shoulders and turning him to face me. Shock and surprise hit me at the angry look he had in those usually soft eyes and swallowed audibly. He seemed to notice it and smirked.

"I'm fine. You're going to clean up the rest of the living room though and toss away the trash."

He pointed at… well fuck my life if that wasn't the biggest pile of trash bags I've ever seen in my life. I looked back at him wincing slightly but nodded.

"The delivery man will stop by in an hour or so with our new TV. I had to fucking BEG for them to deliver it today since they don't do deliveries on weekends." He seemed angry again then looked at me as if mocking me, "Do me a favor will you? Next time you decide to go 'Hulk mode' in our house, don't do it on Friday, because nobody wants to deliver shit on weekend."

I looked at the man in front of me speechless. He didn't even raise his fucking voice at me, even though I knew he was upset. Ichigo glanced to decide, suddenly aware of my proximity to him and cleared his throat.

"Uhm… If you wanna eat there's pizza. I was hungry so I ate already."

He scratched the back of his head still not looking at me. WHY THE FUCK WON'T HE LOOK AT ME AGAIN?!

I grasped his chin in my palm straightening him up from his slightly bent position and made him face me, a movement I regretted as soon as I did it, since he winced and his face scrunched in a painful manner.

Shit.

He seemed to realize that he showed me something he didn't want to and caught my hand that was still holding his face in place in his.

"Let go."

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine, let go."

"No. Stop fucking lying to me. What's wrong?"

He remained silent for a second then his eyes flashed with anger and he clenched his teeth at me.

"Grimmjow, nothing is _fucking wrong_ , leave me the fuck alone already."

My eyes went wide for two reasons. First was the potty language he was using. And second, the control he always had seemed to be slipping away from his grasp and he had no say in it whatsoever. He might not be mad for the ruined living room but I was certainly pissing him off at the moment more than anyone ever, since I've _**never**_ seen Ichigo like this before and I know the man for twenty years.

My eyes softened at his expression.

"Why don't you just tell me where it hurts? I want to help you…"

Even though my voice was still rough I really tried my best to sound gentle.

Tried.

Because to him, it apparently didn't sound as gentle as I wanted it to come out and he growled at me.

"My whole fucking body hurts. I can't move properly. Fuck, I was here for ten minutes trying to reach the coffee from the top shelf and giving up on it ten times in a row the moment I stretched, since I was in pain!"

His expression was dark, I could swear he was going to hit me with the pan that was resting on our kitchen counter.

"And before you ask, Yuzu was here, she cleaned up the living room since she realized I couldn't move properly."

He glared at me, his eyes sparkling in anger, and GOD I WAS GETTING HARD.

The sex appeal he had when he was furious was a fucking turn on more than anything I've ever experienced. I tried to remain silent and desperately silently begged my cock not to pop out of my boxers.

That was not something it should happen at the moment considering the last night is yet to be discussed and my best friend was clearly in immense pain.

"Ichigo…"

"Just… don't."

"But…"

"Shut the fuck up Grimm!"

Fuck, shit and hell.

I was left breathless at the loss of control of my best friend, _my_ Ichigo, was currently displaying.

Fuck yeah. Mine.

He moved away from me making me release the hold of his chin and limped to the sofa where he (not so gracefully I had to admit) took a seat.

I grabbed pizza and joined him. I ate silently, enjoying his presence. He didn't speak, he was comfortably leaned on the headboard, legs stretched and spread, arms clasped over his stomach. He seemed so relaxed and I eye-fucked him the whole time I was eating, might've choked on pizza twice.

"Ichigo."

He heard me because I saw his eyebrow rose up but he didn't talk. I cursed myself for feeling timid all of a sudden.

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothin' to talk about."

I glared at him. He didn't even bother to look at me!

"But... I'm sorry for last night."

I saw his jaw tighten at my apology but I didn't know what he was thinking of because he kept his eyes closed.

Fuck!

Was he angry because we had sex? Did he enjoy it? Would he want to do it again? Did he fucking hate me right now?

What if he wanted to leave?

No…

I mentally winced at that thought and inched closer to him. I put my arm on the armrest trapping him under me and he probably realized I was doing something stupid since he opened his eyes to glare at me again.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking."

"You're keeping me caged underneath you like an animal. That's not talking."

"You wouldn't spare me a glance and you refused to talk when I was sitting next to you."

His eyebrow went up again as if to call me up on my stupidity and that's exactly what he did.

"I told you there's nothing to talk about Grimm."

"There is."

He took a deep breath and his eyes softened.

"Look… I don't know how much you remember of last night, but as far as I'm concerned you trashed our place, got fucking wasted from that Scotch, which ended up in the trash bag along with unopened bottle, and passed out in my bed."

He was lying… to me… to himself…

He was hurt, but it wasn't the physical pain he was feeling only… Fuck… the tormented look he was giving me had nothing to do with his limping and back pain.

I couldn't know for sure if he regretted last night or was he trying to cover up for me to not make me feel uncomfortable but I…

"That's not what happened."

He gulped as he looked to the side.

"No…?"

I smirked.

"Look at me." I ordered.

He silently obeyed, his cheeks got reddish but he held my gaze.

"That's not what happened."

I repeated just in case he thought I was joking or was going to let him blame himself or whatever shit was going on his head.

"Fine. What do you have to stay?"

His voice softened greatly and the look wasn't that of annoyance like when I started the topic in the kitchen. His eyes still showed that he was troubled but there was so much fear in the way he was looking at me.

Fuck, I never want him to look at me like that again. As if he was afraid I was going to… What? Blame him for something I initiated?

So, I started the only way I could and knew how. Bluntly and straight to the topic.

"We had sex."

His eyes widened and the blush increased in intensity but he didn't look away.

A nod.

"Yeah…" He softly replied.

"Were you trying to hide that fact from me?"

"Yes."

His answer was fast, and it tortured me so fucking much to know he wanted to deny what happened.

"Why?"

I asked totally innocently. A bit hurt, but genuinely interested

His eyes scrunched a bit and all of the fear, sadness, torment and whatever there had been, disappeared. He furiously looked at me and clasped my shirt in his fist before pulling me to him. Our noses almost touched from the proximity and I lost my balance from the harsh pull as I found myself straddling him, my knees on sofa and my ass making contact with his thighs.

"Why? Did you just fucking ask me why? GOD! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? You were drunk!"

He was screaming at my face and all of a sudden his voice lowered, the deep sexy tone was sending jolts of arousal down my stomach into the part of me that craved badly for _his_ attention.

"Grimmjow…"

I licked my lips. Fuck he's hot.

"Ye?"

"How would it look like to a hangover person to wake up naked next to his _gay_ best friend?"

I was silent, watching his hot lips move with every word he uttered.

"What would you think of me? What would happen to our friendship? Fuck I didn't want you to hate me for being so weak and didn't reject you."

"Why didn't you?"

I asked carefully, watching his eyes widen and then switching the gaze lower just in time to see him nervously licking his bottom lip before he bit on it.

"I…"

"Yeaaaaah…?"

Answer me Ichi, come on…

"I couldn't."

My eyes got clouded with lust, he was so close and smelled so fucking good, considering he was in pain he probably couldn't take a proper shower opting for washing off the remains of our cum only. He was wearing my scent all over him and fuck I **loved** it.

"You couldn't?"

I spoke lowly, my forehead pressed on his in a gentle motion. Hey, maybe my voice was rough and I didn't seem like gentle person by the look of it, but he was the one in need of comfort and I knew it was my fault.

"No, Grimmjow. I couldn't. I saw how hurt you looked, I felt bad for not kicking your dumb ass for real at that time so you might consider breaking up with her after all, instead of just throwing in some weak punches. I should've fucking make your body ache like my eye did for a whole month. I saw your sadness and pain. And I couldn't…"

"So, you felt pity for me and let me fuck you?"

I asked moving away from him. My eyes were set in a hard glare and voice anything but gentle. I knew him. I knew when he was lying, fuck I could tell what he was feeling just by looking at him!

"It wasn't just pity, no…"

My gaze softened again and I found honesty in his eyes that calmed me down.

"I wasn't mad because Nel cheated on me, Ichi. I felt bad for hurting you so badly when all you were doing was giving me a heads up. That's why I was furious. I wasn't angry at Nel, or the guy she cheated on me with, I wasn't angry on you… Last night I hated myself, and the only reason for that was because I fucking almost lost you because of some hoe."

Ichigo gulped and finally realized where his hands were. On my thighs baby, fuck yeah.

"So… your apology last night and just now… it was for the bruises?"

He asked and I smirked.

"Yes. The one from before and those I made last night."

"And sex…?"

I leaned down nipping at his earlobe and _fucking loving_ the low moan I provoked from him and whispered seductively in his ear, "That's something I won't apologize for", as I bit harshly on the said earlobe.

"Grimm…"

The way he moaned my name wasn't helping my growing erection as it started poking him. I licked his neck as he mewled softly putting his arms around my waist to move me closer. I had to check one thing before I continued this petting session so I burrowed my head in his shoulder sensing his strong masculine scent fully. And fuck it turned me on more than any woman I was ever with.

"Do you hate me, Ichigo?"

I heard him sigh and thought he won't answer my question or he'll remove me from my position which I loved too much, or worse… I thought his answer would be positive and that thought scared the shit out of me.

"I fucking want you so badly. I even went as far as lying to you about something you clearly remembered because I was afraid you'd be the one to hate me…"

I barely registered the part after 'want'. He wanted me. He didn't hate me for what I did. It actually seemed like he wanted it too, just as much as I did.

My lips claimed his as only one thought was crossing my mind.

 _Only mine_.

"Why are you doing this Grimmjow? Fuck… You have no idea…"

" _You… you have no idea, do you?"_

That's what he told me last night too, it was like a blur but I remember him saying that.

"Enlighten me then." I said as I took his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged harshly making him hiss.

"I-"

The sound of the doorbell stopped whatever he wanted to say and he looked at me as if to say 'what are you waiting for idiot, go open the door'. So before he had to voice his thoughts I answered the door and received a package he told me would arrive.

I carried the thing to the living room not forgetting to lock the door and I looked at Ichigo.

"Continue. I have no idea about what?"

"Why did you kiss me again, damn it?! Last night you could blame it on the alcohol, on whatever the fuck you wanted, but now… you just… FUCK."

He stood up, getting closer to me. Ichigo was evidently limping but it didn't stop him from punching my face hardest he could.

Instead of being angry at him for doing that and returning the punch, I was…

I was almost coming in my boxers. FUCKING HOT.

"You know what, fuck this mess. You wanna know what I meant? Fine."

He shoved me harshly and made my back hit the wall which earned him a warning glare but that fire in his eyes as he approached me like a panther ready to take his pray… Oh shit…

He gripped my T-shirt and stood up straight ignoring the pain in his back side. I knew he was beyond furious right now when he clasped my chin and lowered my face to be on the eye level with his.

"For years Grimmjow… For fucking ages…" His voice started of loud and rough and then it was softer. "You have no idea how much I fucking love you. I had to hide my feelings for so long. Thought about giving up on you was futile, I suppressed the feelings I had for you in the back of my mind and heart but every single time I saw you with Nel or someone else… It fucking hurt me. And what did you do? You fucked me senseless in MY BEDROOOM, IN MY FUCKING BED WHICH IS GOING TO SMELL LIKE YOU and remind me every night of what happened. You stirred up the emotions I even hid from myself, you fucking moron."

He was crying now, not even bothering to hide it from me since he already told me everything I needed to know.

I didn't see this coming. I didn't know Ichigo had feelings from, fuck he never told me nor showed me that he felt something more than friendship affection towards me…

I was at loss for words.

In the next moment Ichigo was putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket. It wasn't until the door slammed shut that I realized I hadn't said a thing.

I grabbed my jacket and put on my slippers I wore at home and rushed after him.

"Ichigo!"

I yelled as I left the building. He couldn't have gone far. And why the fuck were these bitches cat-calling me?

"You gotta be out of your mind."

There it was, the voice of my best friend, my roommate, my… _My Ichigo_. I turned around and saw his bewildered look which made me raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You forgot your pants."

Oh… That's why the girls were ogling me.

"I don't give a fuck. I had to catch up with you."

Well I didn't give a fuck I wasn't wearing the pants, but considering it was snowing my body began to register the coldness and I shivered. Clutching my hands I walked up to Ichigo. I looked at him seriously.

"Was that a confession?"

He blinked and looked at me as if I was the stupidest living creature in the planet.

"No, I was talking about the weather."

"Damn you. Why did you run out… I thought you were going to leave me and… Fuck…"

I nervously scratched the back of my head pulling at the hair there.

"You gotta be out of your mind if you thought I'd leave anywhere in this weather. I went to the pharmacy since I had no more painkillers. And before you even start, listen to me very carefully. I don't care what you think about me at the moment, I don't care how my little love confession made you feel, I've had enough of it. Fuck, it feels really good to finally be honest to myself. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but next time you decide to cross the line of friendship, I'll fucking castrate you."

I flinched at that.

Fuck.

But I was astonished at the amount of self control I had not to tackle him down and fuck him on the street.

"That won't be necessary."

I replied feeling cold. My balls shrunk as they were freezing. I felt bad for them, but I kind of deserved it.

"Good, you understood me then."

"No, I mean, I'm just about to cross that line as soon as we enter the apartment and fuck you hard in MY bed so it will smell like you."

His eyes were so wide at my blunt statement that it made me grin.

"W-what?"

"I want you. Too. I want this, whatever you want to call it, I want to be with you, I want to kiss you whenever I feel like it, I want to touch you, grope you. I want you Ichigo. My feelings go beyond those for a friend too."

He seemed extremely surprised by my statement even though I just willingly kissed him upstairs completely sober.

* * *

He was quiet as we entered our home. I went to set up the TV and he went to the kitchen probably to take the meds; none of us speaking about our 'confessions'.

"Yo, Grimm?"

Well that surprised me.

"Ye?"

"Come take a shower with me."

Sweet mother of holy jesus, fuck, shit, yeah!

Like an obedient puppy I was in a bathroom in less than ten seconds. He smirked at me pulling me in for a kiss.

I continued my previous ministrations on his neck as he mewled softly and reached for me to pull me inside the shower. There was room for both of us but I pressed him tightly against the tiles as if we lacked the space.

Fuck I wanted him.

"Are you feeling slightly better after taking meds?"

"Yeah, the pain numbed so… you can… uhm… keep the promise you gave me outside."

He smirked and clasped my hands in his putting them on his chest.

"God… Grimm… I want to do it here."

Oh fuck if that didn't make me come on spot. My tip was pretty much leaking pre-cum at the sight of him and I felt his heartbeat increase. His heart… it was mine. He willingly gave it to me long time ago and kept silent about it.

I spread his legs and lifted him up to my hips supporting his weight as I kissed him.

"No… no foreplay, please. Just I want to feel you, again."

He put his legs down and turned around and I took the bottle of whatever the fuck it was I caught first and splashed the fine amount of it on my hand as I pushed to fingers inside of him. I was going slower now and I saw his eyes following every move I made.

"Does it hurt?"

"No… just, stop the prep. Please. Just." He glared at me in a sign of warning and whispered seductively "Just fuck me already."

I groaned as I put the remaining of the thing in my hands on my shaft. He moaned loudly when I entered him. And this time I was trying my best not to hurt him.

Ichigo looked so erotic, his left palm on the tiles, his right one clutching my hand which held his bruised hip. His ass was perfectly shaped and I couldn't hold back as I started ramming into it full strength as I was hitting his prostate dead on.

He screamed my name as he came and I followed after two more thrusts. I loved the fact that my cum was in his ass. It made him even more mine. I thought for a second and then I leaned onto him clasping him in a tight embrace.

"I love you too, you know?"

He smiled as he let his body relax at the feeling of mine pressing onto his back and we let the warm water cascade over us as we enjoyed each other's touches.

I loved that smile of his more than anything in the world.

* * *

 **Well there it is. :)**

 **Somehow I have a feeling it's totally fluffy, but I don't mind. I just love the possessive, horny Grimmjow. Mmm :)**

 **Well, let me know how you liked it. Oh and if you have any requests feel free to PM me since I'm in a mood for writing. Literally it feels like my brain is on turbo mode. I accept SasuNaru/NaruSasu and GrimmIchi at the moment, but if you have any other request just PM me and I might do it when I get in the mood.**

 **Thanks for reading Bad romance and The aftermath and catch ya later :)**


End file.
